Langit
by Kenzeira
Summary: Yang Levi butuhkan hanya langit. EruRi. Special for heichou's birthday.


**Disklaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin milik **Isayama Hajime**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **LANGIT  
**

Special for Levi's birthday!

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Levi tidak pernah tahu seindah apa dunia di atas sana.

Selama ini, hanya dunia bawahlah yang memerangkapnya, yang membuatnya tak pernah mengenal seperti apa matahari itu. Cahaya dan nyawa sama-sama redup, seredup lampu kerosin yang mati ditiup angin. Pencurian merupakan hal biasa. Orang-orang berkantong tebal bebas keluar-masuk tangga menuju _dunia penuh harapan_. Sedangkan mereka yang mencari uang untuk makan pun sulit, akan terpenjara selamanya—sampai tulang-belulang rapuh, keropos dan mati dirayap penyakit.

Tak ada orang yang benar-benar panjang umur. Sekali penghuni bawah tanah terjangkit penyakit tulang, tidak ada harapan kecuali mereka memiliki uang untuk pergi ke rumah sakit mahal yang ada di atas sana. Sebagian besar orang tidak punya harapan. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Lalu mati. Lalu dilupakan.

Bersama Farlan Cruch, Levi mencoba membangun kehidupan yang nyaman dan memiliki harapan bagi kaum miskin. Mereka mencuri manuver 3D, berlatih sendiri bagaimana cara menggunakannya, terbang, terbang, terbang dan terbang melintasi bangunan satu ke bangunan lain. Kemudian terciptalah waktu yang tepat untuk mencuri apa saja demi memenuhi tuntutan perut sehari-hari. Tidak apa. Mencuri itu merupakan hal mulia. Babi-babi gendut itu pun mencuri hak manusia, sudah sepatutnya hak-hak itu dicuri kembali.

Orang-orang miskin mulai tertarik—berpikir tidak ada salahnya bekerjasama dengan dua orang pencuri andal. Mereka lalu bergabung, semakin hari semakin banyak. Hasil curian dibagi rata. Semua senang. Isabel Magnolia menjadi orang terakhir yang bergabung, sebab, setelah itu, ada suatu alasan yang membawa ketiganya memasuki dunia matahari. Tak perlu lagi curi-mencuri—kecuali sebuah dokumen yang mencatat kejahatan-kejahatan si babi gendut Lobov.

Semuanya bermula dari Erwin Smith, seorang komandan di Pasukan Pengintai.

Jabatan tangan itu. Dokumen itu. Levi baru tahu ternyata baik dunia di bawah tanah maupun di atas sama-sama busuk. Orang kaya pintar memanipulasi. Orang miskin tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti. Ini tidak seperti Levi ingin mengabulkan permintaan si babi Lobov itu, ia hanya berpikir untuk menyenangkan kedua rekannya. Farlan dan Isabel tampak senang bisa hidup di dunia tempat matahari bersinar. Harga yang harus dibayar ialah merampas dokumen itu.

Dan menghabisi Erwin.

Tapi rencana tetaplah rencana. Segalanya berakhir mengerikan. Ekspedisi ke-23 di luar dinding membawa petaka. Farlan dan Isabel … ah. Tak ada yang tersisa, hanya Levi seorang diri. Ia menangis keras, berteriak kencang. Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Di manapun, dunia tetap kejam. Semua orang tampak busuk. Busuk.

Tapi matahari bersinar terang seusai hujan badai, sinarnya menyilaukan. Langit sewarna lazuardi terlukis menakjubkan. Awan-awan putih menggumpal berkelompok. Sekian burung terbang jauh, mengepak sayap. Begitu indah. Begitu bebas. Apa yang Levi lihat begitu kontras. Ia bertanya-tanya benarkah ada pelangi sehabis hujan. Namun ia sadar, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah langit.

"Jangan menyesali apapun. Jangan buat hidupmu sia-sia dengan penyesalan."

Kalimat Erwin memenuhi kepala. Levi hanya mampu merasa takjub. Komandan Pasukan Pengintai itu memacu kudanya di antara puluhan mayat bergelimpangan, seakan tak ada apapun yang dilihat—yang berarti. Harusnya Levi membunuh Erwin, tapi yang terjadi jauh dari rencana. Ia justru tergerak untuk mengikuti ke manapun Erwin pergi, mengambil keputusan apapun yang diambil pria berambut pirang itu.

Dan ia tidak menyesali keputusannya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sekarang Levi tahu seindah apa dunia yang disinari matahari itu.

Namun, ada satu hal lain yang tidak ia tahu; yakni seindah apa dunia tanpa raksasa. Manusia terbebas dari rasa takut. Levi juga ingin tahu seperti apa laut itu—air berlimpah yang asin dan takkan pernah habis, seperti apa yang dikisahkan Erwin padanya suatu malam.

"Aku ingin hidup di dekat laut," ujar Erwin seraya menutup buku usang yang ditulis di atas kulit hewan.

"Aku ingin membuka kedai teh." Levi menimpali.

 _Aku ingin hidup di rumah kecil di dekat laut sambil membuka kedai teh bersamamu_.

Kini, Levi memiliki tujuan yang jelas dalam hidupnya. Bersama Erwin. Hingga suatu hari sampai ia tahu seperti apa keindahan abadi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end)**

* * *

 **12:57pm – 12/23/2015**

a/n: 70% rewrite ova a choice with no regrets /gakkreatif /teehee :p btw ini fic sampah banget *sungkem sama heicho*

eniwei, happy birthday, heicho! maafkan daku yang tak mampu mempersembahkan yang terbaik buatmu /galau


End file.
